Break the loop
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Bendy finds something interesting in his territory


**Hey, I'm here with another BATIM fic. Don't worry, 'A Forgotten Love' will be updated soon. For now, enjoy this little one-shot.**

 **(This takes place during the game)**

How long was he supposed to do this?

Bendy sat on his throne, staring into nothingness as he awaited yet again for Henry to appear and steal his reel. He had lost count of how many times, how many endings he had to go through before the loop restarted again. He just knew it was more than likely over one hundred.

A low growl came from the ink demon as he clutched the reel in his gloveless hand. He could crush it, destroy it and make sure he would never have to endure this again! All he needed to do was destroy it...

... But then what would happen?...

He placed the reel back at the foot of his throne before placing his head in his hand. This was frustrating, knowing death was at his door and there wasn't anything he could do about it except wait.

He could hear the Lost Ones going crazy above him, Sammy must've been killed by that Boris imposter. Oh well, at least he wouldn't get distractions now.

Bendy got up from his throne and proceeded to do his normal routine walking the halls of the studio. His leg ached, causing him to limp more than walk. He made his way to the Administration area's balcony, his inky webs stretching across the whole room. He spotted Henry below him and the few Butcher Gang members that chased after him. The monsters melted as soon as Bendy was at a close distance to them. The demon could see how Henry looked around in panic before retreating to the Little Miracle box to hide from him. Luckily for the old man, Bendy was in no mood for a kill. He just wanted this over and done with.

Entering a room he noticed he has never been in, Bendy looked around and saw a small light that shined on the wall. It was weird because they were several feet underground so no sunlight would seep through.

Bendy looked around, looking for the light source before he caught the sight of a piece of glass reflecting the light of the candle. He tilted his head in curiosity as he picked up the mirror-like object in his hand. It was a weird thing... he could keep it.

Bendy left the room to return to the ink machine, feeling Henry was close to the reel now, with the object in his hand. He would admit, something drew him to this object but he wasn't sure what it was.

He lifted it up to his face and looked through it, suspecting it was something similar to those magnifying glasses he saw back when Thomas was around. But instead of getting a closer picture, he got a writing on the wall in golden ink.

 **Where's the little devil darling I used to draw?**

The demon nearly jumped back. The message was above a poster of one of his solo cartoons. Soon, he found another one.

 **I should've never came back here**

Bendy looked around him and found more messages in golden ink around him. He was panicking but was also excited at the same. He recognised these messages! These were Henry's old messages from the other cycles.

Usually after each cycle, any messages that Henry wrote would disappear as soon as the cycle restarted, but with this tool, he could see them all! All the messages from the previous cycles were before his eyes. If Bendy could make sounds besides a growl and a heartbeat, he would've screamed with joy.

This was it! His ticket to a better ending! And everyone else... but mainly him! He. could finally get out of this hellhole and get some peace, and perhaps find Joey while he's at it.

Bendy nearly skipped over to his lair, but remembering his limp, he moved through his ink portals, ready to get started on this whole new storyline.

He couldn't wait to die

XXX

Bendy regained consciousness , finding himself in the ink machine's main room in the upper floor of the studio. The loop restarted. If he could sigh, he would do it right now.

He hoped the Seeing Tool (that's what he's calling it now) was still in his lair. He needed it for what he was about to do.

If you're confused, just read on.

In the previous loop, while Bendy was 'chasing' Henry, the ink demon concocted a plan in his head about how he needed this to go. It had to go correctly, otherwise he'd have to wait until the next loop to rethink another plan and he couldn't go through this any longer. The ex-animator had to know what was going on.

Making his appearance behind the boarded entrance and seeing Henry fall down in shock before bolting for the exit door. But Bendy knew what was going to happen, it was the same in every loop. The floorboards would break and Henry would fall into the lower level leading to the music department. How monotonous.

Bendy hopped down the ink machine lift, holding onto the thick chains until he made it all the way down to his lair. Quickly, he made it to his throne room and spotted his Seeing Tool sitting next to his reel. Grabbing it and creating another ink portal, Bendy left to go and execute his plan. But first-

-He needed to find Allison Angel first.

XXX

Allison and Boris-imposter would keep Henry captive for a couple of weeks, Bendy noted. She was the the perfect candidate for his plan, all she had to do was find his Seeing Tool and bing badda boom, his plan is set in motion.

Using his cut-outs, he tried to pinpoint the closest area she was in without him hurting her. He didn't care if she got hurt or not, but there was a cycle where Bendy had accidentally killed her. Let's just say: Henry never made it past Alice back in the haunted house. And he needed Henry ALIVE for his plan, ergo, Allison had to be alive as well to save him from Alice.

Bendy could hear her humming, signalling that she was close. He placed the Seeing Tool in front of his cut-out before retreating to another room, hoping his inky webs wouldn't give away his hiding spot.

" Huh, what's this?", a feminine voice said.

Seeing through his cutout, Bendy watched as Allison picked up the Seeing Tool and looked at it with a fascinated expression. Things were going well so far. She twirled it a bit in her hand before looking through it. Bendy grew excited at her gasp; he picked a good spot as there behind the angel was another hidden message.

" Fascinating", Allison murmured," I wonder if there's more...".

Bendy watched as she skipped away with the Seeing Tool in her hand, on her way to find new messages that were hidden across the studio. He knew she would try to find a way out with that, but he knew her attempts would be futile. The Seeing Tool was made for Henry after all. All that needed to happen was making sure everything went his or Henry's way as much as it possibly could. After all, what more could a creation do for his creator-

who will set him free.

End

 **I saw this theory somewhere that Bendy or Henry might be aware of the loop and I couldn't help but think of this scenario.**

 **And I also have my own theory, so it goes like this:**

 **The loop we were going through then would've been like one of the later hundred loops. Henry would've given up trying to tell his comrades about the loop by now. Bendy, aware of the loop, is trying to find ways to stop it; so this is where the Seeing Tool comes in.**

 **In-game, Henry only receives the Seeing Tool after everyone's first play-through, so what if Bendy was the one to find the Seeing Tool first, came up with a plan to get Henry to gain it and hopefully find a good way to end the loop and give everyone the happy ending they deserve and the solitude Bendy wants. Now that Henry has the Seeing Tool, he could retrace his steps and find another ending and hopefully learn more about everyone's circumstances. Getting revenge on Joey would be a bonus in the eyes of the Ink Demon.**

 **But that's just a theory- A GAME THE- I'll stop.**


End file.
